


Still Feeling

by Warriorsqueen



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorsqueen/pseuds/Warriorsqueen
Summary: Through it all, they could still feel each other.





	Still Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I had all the reylo feelings after the movie and I needed to dump them somewhere.

Kylo could still feel Rey in his mind. He wanted to reach out, truly he did, but he knew what would happen if he did. She would deny him yet again. She had been a nobody, a scavenger on Jakku, and she had decided that she couldn't stand by him. He was Kylo Ren, the new Supreme Leader of the First Order and she had decided that she would stand against him. She refused to leave the past behind.

Seeing the millennium falcon on Crait and knowing that she was on board hurt him even more than her initial betrayal. It had been one thing to see her unable to let go of the past, but it was another to see her attacking all he stood for. She was attacking _him_. She was attacking where she could be, what she should be standing.

It hurt, her lack of presence.

He knew that he could connect to her, but fighting again and not being able to change her mind would tear him to a husk.

 

* * *

 

Rey could still feel Ben sitting at the back of her mind, ever present. He never attempted to reach out or even to try and force a sighting. He just sat in the back of her mind like a sleeping animal, quiet but still actively dangerous.

She tried her hardest to ignore him, throwing herself into the work around her. She tried to be as helpful as she could to the rebellion and she tried her hardest to read the Jedi texts she took from Ach-to. The Rebellion actively embraced her ability both as a future Jedi and as a pilot, while the texts began to reveal what the Jedi truly could be. But it wasn’t enough.

She still thought about him. She knew Ben could turn. She knew he should turn. But she also knew that it realistically couldn’t happen now. And connecting to him while she was traveling with the bare remains of The Rebellion wasn’t a safe or smart choice. 

But she could save him. She would save him. Someday.


End file.
